Yugioh 5ds: Element Gangs
by Gruntlyon
Summary: In this city, not every duelist would get along. With the city being divided into six relatively equal parts just for the sake of dueling gangs. Kinda YuseixAki and JackxOC
1. Prologue

I just thought of this story a while back and decided to actually write it. First fanfic enjoy!

Prologue

In this city, not every duelist would get along. With the city being divided into six relatively equal parts just for the sake of dueling gangs. That's right, gangs. Ever since the dark signers were defeated, gangs have been popping up all over the place. Gangs would sort themselves by attribute of monster, so that's why there six parts. To hold fire, light, dark, wind, earth, and water. 99% of duelists joined one of the gangs. They kept expanding, invading others, but for what? That's a question only some people could answer... Those people were the outcasts.

After all the bland people joining any group that would take them in, there was the outcasts. Everyone knew the signers were outcasts but no one would dare touch them like they'd mess with the other outcasts. If you we're with the signers, you were untouchable. Now there were only an estimated amount of 29 outcasts left, with at least one being killed a week. It was the signer's job to stop this. Every outcast would side with the signers but only one was actually friends with them. In a world like this, what can one do when alone?

When you were part of "the group" as people called it you'd have to keep moving as to not get caught by any of the gangs. Of course with the group having strong duelists like Yusei, Aki, Rua, Ruka, Jack, and Sofi, not much could actually get through them anyway.

(A/N: Sofi is an OC, imagine kind of a high priestess of prophecy looking girl. You'll find out what deck she uses in the next chapter) those six were the only hope to stop the soon to be over powering force of dueling gangs.

$$$'mmm

So as you can hopefully see the city is in a state of chaos because of the dueling gangs running around it. Now the good gang has to stop all the gangs before they increase their power so much that well... they take over. This was a really really short chapter hopefully next one will be longer. After this each chapter will probably be about 1k words. And in total there should be 25 or something chapters at the end of this. Thanks for reading!

Next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow!

Please review and till next time!


	2. Chapter 1: The Psychic (Earth) Part 1

Chapter 1: The Psychic (Earth) Part 1

Yusei POV

"So, Sofi what's this new deck you've been talking about for weeks?" I decide to ask her. "If someone would agree to duel me, YOU'D SEE!" She yells in one of her many annoyed voices. "How about we stop at that hotel over there then you can get YOUR STUPID DUEL!" Of course Jack would be the one to reply like that. "FINE!" Was her only answer. "Ok guys play nice." I interject, _'''Not sure if that was teasing or serious'''_ I then think to myself. Here in the satellite hotels were scattered and few so whenever we saw one we'd stop usually only for a day.

Aki starts to walk closer towards me and then whispers only to me "They'd be perfect for each other." I chuckle loudly on purpose to get Jack's attention. "WHAT'S FUNNY?" He says in a voice sounding like he's trying to accuse me of something. "Nothing" I have to reply with a smirk on my face. To say anything more would actually cause me to start laughing.

I just noticed how... Perfect Aki's eyes really look_. ''' Wait a second, Aki and Sofi are so similar. There's Aki's magenta hair and Sofi's light pink hair. They just look alike, except for their eyes where Sofi's I'd say are mostly a pastel blue. It's kinda hot... Snap out of it Yusei she's just a friend... a really hot friend...'''_ I tell myself.

Aki's POV

_''' Is Yusei actually checking her out!? What a slut! Ughh I just told him how she'd go out with Jack too!'''_

Yusei's POV

_'''Why is Aki giving me some sort of mad look?!'''_ I keep thinking. "Finally we are here, now duel me Jack!" Sofi yells in the most excited voice I've ever heard from her. "I'm coming, IM COMING!" While passing by me he just has to whisper "I swear that girl..."

"DUEL!" Both shout at the same time.

Sofi 4000

Jack 4000

Sofi starts off, "I'll play my spell card hazy pillar! This card lets me normal summon a hazy flame monster with no tributes!" She slams a card onto her duel disk. "And I think I'll go with hazy flame Peryton!" A deer looking animal covered in flames burst out of nowhere.

"Now I'll activate its effect, by tributing itself and discarding a fire monster, I can special summon two hazy flame monsters from my deck!" Suddenly a snake-like hydra again covered in flames emerged beside a sphinx on fire. "Then I'll activate hazy flame sphinx's effect, I declare a card type then mill one card, if the milled card is the same as the type I declared, I can special summon any fire monster from my hand or grave! I'll declare a trap!" Right as she mills the card, "Yes a trap! Now I think I'll summon another hazy flame hydra from my hand! Of course these monsters won't be staying for long, I xyz for hazy flame basiltrice! Using all three of my monsters!" A huge serpent engulfed by flames burst out from a ring of fire!

Hazy Flame Basiltrice: Rank6, 2500atk, 1800def

"But because I xyz'd with hazy flame hydra their effects le-" "Are you done yet!" Jack interrupted. "NO, now like I was saying, their effects let me attach one hazy flame monster from my grave to my basiltrice for each hydra used, and I used two so now my basiltrice has five xyz materials! Your turn." She finally says calmly.

(A/N: She was able to attach two materials from grave because with peryton's effect earlier she discarded another hazy flame monster. Another of basiltrice's effects makes him gain 200atk for each material so he has 3500atk.)

"My turn!" Jack shouts loudly so everyone can hear. "I'll start off by playing dark hole, now every monster on the field is destroyed!" He puts on a mask of pure astonishment as Sofi's basiltrice is still standing, just as lively as ever. "Wh-Wh-What" Jack manages to murmur. "Since my basiltrice has five materials it can't be destroyed by card effects!" "Hmm..." Thinking for what seemed like the longest time, he finally makes a move! "Okay, since your monster can't be destroyed, I'll just play a facedown!"

"Nice turn!" He's told in a mocking voice. "Anyway now for a turn that's actually worth seeing, I dr-" "Not so fast, I activate compulsory evacuation device on your basiltrice! N-N-NOT AGAIN I QUIT" Jack screams as once again nothing happens to Sofi's basiltrice. "With four materials I can't be targeted by any cards either! I think I'll end this right here by activating my hazy pillars effect once again to summon hazy flame Cerberus from my hand!

Hazy Flame Cerberus: lv6, 2000atk, 200def

"That's 5500 attack, good game jack! ATTACK!" Sofi yells! Jack's lifepoints ping down to zero. "I-I-I think im in love" Jack mumbles barely audible. "What was that?" Sofi teases back as she grabs and pulls him into a kiss. "Rua, Ruka look away quickly!" I swiftly cover their eyes using my hands. "Its fi- AHHHH!" "That's what I told you Rua!" Finally they decide to pull away, "So shall we go now?" They say as though nothing just happened.

"Hmm… looks like we only have three rooms." The owner tell us. "Ok that's fine, we'll just go in groups of two." While the owner gives me all three keys to the rooms we pile up the stairs. "Which floor are we on?" Aki asks me. "I think it's the second of the two floors." "Wait a second whos bunkin' with who? I say Rua and Ruka can go together, they are brother and sister. How about I go with Sofi, which leaves Yusei and Aki together….." That's exactly what Jack say in that oh so menacing voice of his. " WAIT WAIT WAIT, WHY AM I WITH AKI? No offence Aki." "Heh no reason Yusei."

$$$'mmm

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! In the next chapter figure out what happens with Yusei and Aki. Then they'll probably actually start facing the earth gang. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: The Psychic (Earth) Part 2

Chapter 2: The Psychic (Earth) Part 2:

Yusei POV

"So Aki who's gonna sleep where? I can sleep on the ground if you want." I say right as we enter our hotel room, not really trusting myself to be sleeping in the same bed as Aki. As soon as you enter the room, a small hallway leading straight to where the bed is. Then at the left a simple bathroom. Nothing to special around here just a couple paintings hanged above the bed, seemingly done by a ten year old.

"Yusei, it's fine. I trust you enough." As she says that a weird feeling courses through me, is it happiness? _'''NO! She is just a friend. Gwahh why is this happening now!'''_

"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom." Aki quickly says almost as if she could see the trance I was just stuck in. Slowly walking over to the bed, I then plunk myself onto it not daring to open my eyes. Time passing... passing... A door creaks open. "Ahh! You scared me!" "Sorry Yusei." I can't keep from blushing as she's wearing a beautiful pale blue night gown with one shoulder barely exposed. _'''LOOK AWAY, LOOK AWAY YUSEI, DON'T LET YOUR HORMONES GET THE BEST OF YOU!'''_ Of course, I look at her. I can't help but blush, only now realizing that I'm only in my boxers seeing as how I always sleep like this.

_'''Don't be awkward Yusei, not now.'''_ "So uhh... you wanna go to bed now or...?" _''' That was the worst thing you could have possibly said, good job Yusei.'''_ "Yea sure." Aki responds. Clearly not feeling anywhere near as awkward as I am.

_'''Grr, it's been 45 minutes just fall asleep already, even Aki's asleep by now.'''_ Feeling mesmerized by her beauty, I go in close to her and start stroking her magenta hair. Running my hand back and forth through it. By doing this, I start to drift to sleep. "YUSEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "Hey Aki what's going on?" I murmur exhausted, still not noticing my hand hasn't stopped stroking her hair. "Umm... your arm!" She yell-screams at me. "Oh yea, sorry about that..." I answer shyly, while rubbing the back of my head in a typical anime/awkward fashion. "WHY DID YOU EVEN START?" Anger laced in her voice and what else? Sounds a bit like regret, regret that she made me stop. _'''No Yusei you're imagining things, like always.'''_

"Sorry..." Guilt coiled up in my stomach, it wouldn't stop nagging at me, only because I stroked her hair even after she entrusted me not to.

"Wait a sec... what's the time?" I ask cautiously not sure how she feels about me at the moment. "IT'S ONE IN THE MORNING STILL!" "Oh well uhh thanks." I weakly say. "HOW AM I GONNA GO TO BED NOW!?" We sit there for a couple minutes, me thinking. "I GOT IT! Isn't there some wine and stuff in the fridge over there?" "I don't know go check Yusei." She demands not very enthusiastically.

*Many drinks later*

I pulled her into a kiss, she didn't resist, instead returned the favor. Lightly pushing her onto the bed, we continued to make out there. "Yusei, I like you, a lot." Aki makes out alcohol clear in her voice. "I like you too Aki."I move some loose hair off of her forehead, giving me time to really love her head. I do love everything about her, the long hair, the face, the body, and of course her. With all these thoughts in my head, I try to enter my tongue into her mouth, her lower lip opening up to allow me to get in. our tongues play with each other, a war for dominance. Finally we both get tired of this. As we slowly drift off on top of each other, I wonder what this must mean.

I wake up to find Aki sleeping quite soundly, on my chest. _'''Wait a second! How did this happen? I'm kinda enjoying it.''' _My head starts throbbing as I look at the time, seven am. I lie there for at least an hour staring at Aki. _'''She's so peaceful when she sleeps.'''_ Finally she lifts her head off my chest in a jerking motion, onto the other side of the bed. Her face quickly turns dark red, as does mine seeing as though she's actually awake now. "Yusei, my head hurts." Aki awkwardly mentions. "It's called a hangover. I take it you've never had one?" "No and I'm not enjoying it. Do you even remember what happened last night anyway? I don't." She questioned me relatively quiet. "Not at all." I lied, almost perfectly remembering the events.

Multiple feeling rushed through my body. First, I felt excited almost... happy with what happened. Then I just felt guilt for taking advantage of a drunk Aki like that. Just the thought of her lips had me wanting more. _'''Do I love her? No Yusei just a friend...''' Another voice in my head was telling me '''Don't try and deny it, you love her more than anything in the world.'''_ I was trying to deny but something told me there was more.

"Here, let me go get you some ice Aki you'll be needing it. Is your head still hurting?" "Yea it is. But we should probably go check on the others now. My heads pretty much fine." Somehow she managed to convince me just with her voice. "Ok if you say so, let's go see what they're doing then."

$$$'mmm

So hope you enjoyed this chapter, i had some fun writing it. So uhh yea a whole chapter on aki and yusei... in bed. Well till next time, please review. Next two chapters will be actually confronting the psychic gang. TILL NEXT TIME!

$$$'mmm

OUT


End file.
